Right Where I Belong
by Shurokami
Summary: The Final Battle is over and the Shikon no Tama is restored, but at a price. Both beloved Mikos have died and now Inuyasha must decide: who will live and who shall be reborn...


**A/N**

Alrighty, so this is my first real one-shot! This is how I imagine would be the only way for our beloved couple to live together, both outcasts. Inuyasha the hanyou, neither youkai or ningen and both at the same time, and Kagome, Not exactly from the future but at the same time, not from the feudal era, yet somehow she is from both. Well…I may not be able to fix Inuyasha without having a sad ending, but I know I can fix up Kagome's dilemma and end with a happy ending for all, except Naraku. Yes…Kinky-hoe gets a happy ending too; I'm feeling nice today. But in the next one… Kinky-hoe fans beware! Mwahahahahaha! Ehem…no on with the story…-.-'

* * *

**Right Where I Belong**

It was over. All the years of bloodshed and pain had come to an end in this very battlefield. Mounds of bodies lay deathly still, covering the once beautiful meadow's lush, green hills. Amongst the sea of bodies, a sole figure stands weakly to his knees, using his over-sized sword for stability. His silver hair was matted in dirt and blood, his once amber eyes dull with pain. One of his dog-like ears was drooping, causing his hearing to not be the best. But no matter what this boy had felt, it was in no comparison to the fear in his heart at that very moment. His beloved miko and his dear un-dead ex-love were nowhere to be found if you were to search the top layer of youkai and ningen carcasses. Slowly, he walked, looking for any sign of green or red with matching white; both signs of the young miko and the older one. Once he neared the edge of the forest, he heard something groan and caught a flash of purple underneath a tree. With some effort, he managed to get the tree off of the young monk, to find him still breathing and an unconscious Sango under him. A houshi and a tajiya, but no mikos. Dammit where were they? The silver haired youngling continued his search along the tree line. He had seen both of them fly in this direction. Personally, he was more worried about the younger of the two mikos, the one who had so tightly captivated his heart.

As he reached a clearing in the sea of dead bodies, he glimpsed her blue-black hair. The same hair he has spent many a night wishing he could stick his nose in and run his hands through. Fear had suddenly engulfed him once again. She was trapped behind a boulder. Blood trickled down the only hand you could see, dripping ever so softly unto the bloodstained grass below her. She was crushed and he could do nothing. His miko, the only one who held his heart at the moment, was dead. There was no way she could survive a crushing blow that that. The red-clad boy silently began to cry, not hearing the barely audible whimpers for help.

"I-In-u-ya-sha-a…" The voice came a little louder this time; he knew that voice so well…

"Ka-Kagome? Y-you're alive?" Inuyasha called on the last bit of strength he had to move the boulder. Both collapsed from exhaustion.

Inuyasha set Kagome's torso in his lap, taking in the damage bestowed upon her. She was a wreck. Her right arm, as well as a few ribs were broken. She has cuts and scrapes that adorned her body. Her shirt was barely covering anything it was so torn up. But, even in this state, in so much pain, she still smiled.

"Hai…but barely. We beat him Inuyasha. We defeated Naraku. After three whole years, it's all over. How are you feeling Inuyasha, are you okay?" Inuyasha nodded but looked at her in concern. She must be in pain, heck even he was in pain.

"Kagome? Does it hurt anywhere?"

"No Inuyasha. It doesn't hurt anywhere. In fact, I…I can't move. I'm dying, aren't I Inuyasha? I'm so scared." Inuyasha knew she was dying, and he wouldn't lie to her about it. She wouldn't make it off the battlefield, but he had to at least try.

"Hai Kagome. You're dying. But, but maybe if I get you to Kaede's she can fix you. You'll get all better and go home to your family. You'll…" He didn't want to finish that sentence out loud. _You'll be able to forget everything here in Sengoku Jidai. Naraku, Kouga, Sesshomaru, Sango, Miroku, Shippo and…me…_Kagome just shook her head.

"Iie. I'm not going to make it off this field. I mean, Kikyo's so much stronger than me and-and-" Kagome turned her eyes away from Inuyasha's. She didn't want to say it, but instead looked in the direction of the fallen miko. Kikyo had died from the same blast that had sent Kagome and the boulder flying. Inuyasha followed her gaze and saw his other precious miko. She was sprawled on the meadows floor with blood all around her. From his view, he could make out that her head had been smashed in and both her legs broken. He knew that unlike Kagome's state right now, an injury that great would only cause the woman's demise on impact. He turned his attention back to Kagome with sorrowful eyes. He had already suffered and lost so much, yet it only seemed to be the beginning of this torture-filled life Kami had set out for him.

"Shh…Kagome, save up your strength and stop comparing yourself to her. You two could never be more different, never forget that. Just-onegai…don't die on me too Kagome!" Inuyasha held Kagome closer, if at all possible, and began to cry into the crook of her neck. Kagome used all the rest of her strength to try and comfort Inuyasha, but her arms still wouldn't move. So instead she tried her voice.

"Inuyasha, it's going to be okay. Everything will work out in the end. You wait and see. You won't be alone, and you'll have a new responsibility on your hands, that's all."

"W-what (hic) new responsibility?"

"I'm leaving Shippo in your care Inuyasha. I want you to raise him as if he were your own…can you do that for me Inuyasha?"

Hesitantly, the hanyou answered will a small "hai." Kagome smiled.

"I don't have a lot of time left Inuyasha. Maybe a couple more minutes, but I need to tell you some things before I pass Inuyasha. You have to purify the shikon, but the only way you can do that is with a pure wish and a heart with each of the four souls residing inside. Inuyasha, you have that heart and I know you can and will make the pure wish. And, Inuyasha?"

"Hai, 'Gome?"

"Watashi…ai…anata…say…you…nara…koi…" With that, Kagome's eyes closed and her breathing slowed to a stop. Her skin became a pale white and her lips were slowly fading to blue. She was dead. Kagome was dead…after three years of seeing her smile, her laugh, enjoying her kindness and strength, was all gone in one moment. The light of his life had grown dark. Nothing was left for him now. He had no home to go home to, no love to hold him close and whisper comforting words to him, no family that wouldn't beat the crap out of him. Sure there was Miroku and Sango, and yes, even the little brat he promised to watch over, but there was no Kagome there to stay beside him.

"You…you said…you said you'd always…always be there…beside…beside me…Kagome…Kagome…Kag…" Inuyasha broke down. Holding the now lifeless Kagome closer, Inuyasha began to cry freely. "Kagome!" then, in a hushed voice, barely even audible to Inuyasha himself, he whispered "shikon no tama…Midoriko…onegai…onegai…save my miko…onegai…my koibito…" a white light surrounded Kikyo and Kagome, each fading rapidly. Inuyasha panicked. This wasn't supposed to happen! Kagome was supposed to come back to life not disappear! "Iie…why is everything going wrong? Why is everything not working out? Haven't the fates had enough of torturing me?" Inuyasha raised his head towards the sky and howled.

* * *

Kirara uncovered herself from all the dead bodies. She was pretty beat up, but was still able to walk. She began to sniff for any signs of her comrades, hoping they were alive and safe. Finally after about two minutes of deciphering the different scents, Kirara picked out her tajiya and the monk. She ran in their scents' direction as fast as she could. When she saw that Miroku was conscious, holding Sango, she had known she hadn't had to worry. Miroku spotted Kirara, and spoke weakly. 

"Kirara, I need you to do me a favour." The tiny two-tailed neko mewed as a reply. "I need you to take Sango-san and take her to Kaede's hut to heal her. I have to go find Inuyasha and Kagome-sama. I have to make sure they are alright." Just as Miroku finished, he turned his head to the sky and heard the most agonizing cry of his comrade's name he ever heard before come from his best friend's mouth. With saddened eyes Miroku looked back at Kirara and spoke once more. "I believe, not all is well with dear Kagome-sama." Sango moaned and opened her eyes slowly.

"K-Kagome…was that…what I just heard?" Miroku looked down at her, eyes glazed over with tears about to spill.

"No, that was Inuyasha. Sango…Kagome…Kagome-sama was the name he said…" Sango's eyes widened. She knew they were a fair distance away from the hanyou and to even hear him from so far away, she knew Kagome had left this world. A few minutes of staring at the Houshi's eyes confirmed what she believed. A howl of immense pain sounded in the distance.

"Oh…good god…Kagome-chan…"

* * *

In the distance, not too far from Miroku and Sango, an Ookami youkai heard the agonizing howl and understood it too…Inuyasha's intended was dead. But the question was, which miko was it? Or, was it both? Just the thought of Kagome dead was enough to make Kouga whimper. He cared for the young miko, everyone knew that, but before the battle, he had told her the truth of his feelings. He had told Kagome the feelings he had for her were love, but now he had understood it was more of a sisterly love. He was not in love with her, but with a certain redheaded ookami youkai with jade green eyes. 

:Flashback:

_"Kagome? Can I have a word with you?" Kouga looked a tad nervous. Kagome smiled and was about to reply when the arrogant hanyou piped in._

_"No way in hell am I letting you run off with her and have your way wolf-turd! If you got something to say, say it in front of everyone!"_

_"Inuyasha…"_

_"No Kagome, Inuyasha has a right to say that. I mean, look at our past experiences. Mutt, if you want, you can come too to make sure I don't steal Kagome before the battle." With that, Kouga turned around and left into the forest. Kagome soon followed, but looked back at Inuyasha before stepping into the dense forest._

_"You coming, Inuyasha?" She smiled, hoping he would come just in case Kouga did try to pull something._

_"Keh. But it's not because I'm interested in what the little shit has to say, I'm doing it to make sure you don't disappear or get hurt or killed or whatever before we fight Naraku." Inuyasha walked over to Kagome and kneeled down, giving her access to his back. Eagerly she climbed on, and off they went._

_In another clearing not too far from where they originally were, Kouga stood waiting for Inuyasha and Kagome. After about five minutes, both appeared. "What took you so long Inutrasha?" The wolf just smirked. He knew he was faster than the mutt, but not by much these days._

"_Keh. Had to make a pit stop." Inuyasha looked down at a blushing Kagome._

"_Heheh sorry…"_

"_It's alright Kagome, it's not your fault the mutt takes to long." Inuyasha crossed his arms and put his trademark scowl on and replied, _

"_Keh." Kagome giggled at Kouga's little joke and turned her attention to the conversation at hand._

"_So…Kouga-kun, what is it you wanted to talk to me about?"_

"_Oh that's right…ano…about that. I'm sorry Kagome, but alas, I cannot return your love. There is…another. I do love you Kagome, but I am not IN love with you."_

_Inuyasha just smirked, "Took ya long enough to realize dumbass…"_

"_Osuwari…baka…" Kagome looked back at Kouga. "You know Kouga-kun, Inuyasha is right for once. I knew you weren't in love with me. If you were, you wouldn't have left me in Inuyasha's care alone. You would have come with me, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara and Inuyasha. You love Ayame. I understand that, and I've been okay with that for a long time. I have always been okay with that Kouga-kun." Kouga smiled, relieved that she understood._

_"Can we still remain friends?" Kagome smiled and nodded._

_"Sure Kouga-kun. I would like that."_

_"I wouldn't."_

_"Osuwari." Kouga kneeled down next to Inuyasha and pulled his head out of the ground by his hair, until Inuyasha's ear was parallel with Kouga's mouth._

_"Sorry mutt. I knew how much she meant to you and I made things harder. She's all yours now." Inuyasha was wide eyed and had a light blush on his face. Kagome was wondering just what had Kouga said to Inuyasha. No one but she and Miroku could make Inuyasha blush…_

_"Keh. Better be or it's your head I'm taking off." Both men chuckled as Kouga helped Inuyasha to his feet. They shook hands and Kouga turned to leave. With a small wave he was off, but not before he heard Kagome say one last thing._

_"Say hi to Ayame-chan for me!"_

: End Flashback:

That was three days ago. To think that Kagome had not lived, while so many others, so many undeserving others, had, was too hard for him to bear. Kouga got up and joined Inuyasha with an almost as pained howl as the hanyou. Not too far off, Ayame too filled with sorrow at the loss of such a good person and newly acquired friend.

* * *

Back at the village, a young kitsune heard the youkai and hanyou howls. All three filled with such pain, but since he was not canine, he did not understand whom they were mourning for. And then it came to him. Kagome. His surrogate mother was the only thing all three had in common. Kagome was dead. The little kit began to cry as Kirara flew over his head towards Kaede's hut with Sango and Miroku on her back. All three had heard the little kit's cries and landed in the field to comfort him. Shippo ran to Sango and hugged her neck tight as he cried into her shoulder. 

"She-she promised! Kagome lied to me!" Looking down at the kit, Sango rubbed his back.

"What did she promise Shippo-chan? Kagome would never break a promise to you if she couldn't help it." Tears were now back in Sango's eyes.

"She pr-promised she w-would co-come back to me! She-she promised and she lie-lied!" Sango hugged the kit tight as Miroku tried to comfort Sango. Tears were now evident in all three's eyes as they sat there in the field.

"Shippo, I know she promised but…but…sometimes these kind of promises can't be kept. I'm sorry Shippo, there was nothing any of us could do."

"It's all Inuyasha's fault. He was supposed to protect her! How come she died if he was protecting her!" Sango looked down at the kitsune with grieving eyes.

"He was protecting her Shippo, he was trying his hardest to protect both her and Kikyo. But…he took a blow to the chest Shippo…after that, he was knocked unconscious for a bit. Shippo, he woke up to the sight of both Kagome and Kikyo flying into the forest by a blast from Naraku. Naraku had also thrown a boulder in that direction Shippo. There was nothing Inuyasha could have done. It wasn't his fault. You have to understand that." Shippo sniffed as the crying stopped. He knew he couldn't blame Inuyasha now. He couldn't have made it to Kagome in time. That still however didn't change the fact that he was all alone again. Both his mothers were dead and his father was long gone. He didn't see Sango or Miroku as surrogates and Inuyasha sure as hell wouldn't take him in. Slowly he nodded his head and began to cry into Sango's shoulder again.

"Shh Shippo. Come on, we have to get Miroku, Kirara and my wounds tended to." She picked up the kit and cradled him as all four flew to Kaede's.

* * *

Inuyasha had fallen asleep from crying and blood loss. Unbeknownst to him and his sleep, Kagome and Kikyo's bodies were back, perfectly healed and still glowing. Both of their eyes were a dull brown, as if the person were possessed. Above both their heads was a swirling silvery-pink light, their soul. 

"Inuyasha, Inuyasha, wake up. There is something left to be done." Inuyasha groaned as his eyes fluttered open. At the sight of the two mikos, his eyes grew as big as saucers.

"No. Both of you…you both disappeared. How are you two back?"

Both replied in unison. "Your wish Inuyasha, it was your wish that brought this tired soul back. And now because two bodies with the same soul are in the same era, you must make a decision. Choose which one is your miko Inuyasha. You must choose because you did not say a name when you made the wish." Inuyasha's eyes widened even further. He had a choice between Kagome and Kikyo. Which one to bring back to life and it was all up to him? How was he to choose the right one? Suddenly, the soul started up again, " One will live while the other will be reborn. Two becomes one, half becomes whole. The reborn shall forget while the one that lives shall remember. The fate of each rests in the hands of a hanyou. Now choose Inuyasha. Which one will you have stand by your side? Which one will you have forget you?"

"Can I, beloved soul, see into the future of each, should I let them live in the future?" The soul remained quiet for a while and then replied,

"Yes, but only one future, which future would you like to see?" With a moment of thought, Inuyasha finally decided he could not see Kagome's life without him, just in case there was a boy involved.

"Kikyo's" With that a flash of light filled the meadow, blinding all. Inuyasha was flung into the soul and was now flying through the ages, into Kagome's time. Once he landed, he noted that he was at Higurashi shrine. Curious, Inuyasha stepped inside, only to be greeted with a schoolgirl running out.

"Sayonara Okasan! Souta! Sofu!" the girl ran past him, well, actually through him and down the steps. Inuyasha followed closely behind, only to be greeted at the sight of Kikyo kissing that Hobo or Toga or whatever his name was. Both had smiles on their faces. Kikyo had never smiled at him like that before. She was truly happy.

"Ohayo Kiki-chan." KIKI-CHAN! They must have been pretty involved with each other for him to be calling her Kiki-chan. Kikyo just giggled. Wait a moment, Kikyo didn't giggle…

"Ohayo, Ho-chan. How are you today?" That smile still plastered on her face as she asked.

"I'm good. What about you koi?" Kikyo gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Oh I'm fine Ho-chan." With that, the couple walked to school, only taking their eyes of each other's when crossing the road. At school, Inuyasha could see that she was popular. Very popular. She had at least fifteen notes in her locker, each asking her out on a date, she was the vice president of student council, Hojo being president. Kikyo was also in archery club and she was a cheerleader! Kikyo certainly had things going great for her in this time. There were no youkai attacking her for the shikon no tama, no early demise, nothing.

By the end of the day, Kikyo was home and dinner was eaten. Now she sat in her room, Kagome's old room, and was doing her homework. Inuyasha had decided that this was his time to go, for there was nothing more to see. Kikyo would be happy here without him, and Kagome would be happy with him, there was no doubt about it. Before he turned to go, Kikyo started to speak.

"Goodbye Inuyasha. And thank-you. I am truly at peace here, just like I was when I was Kagome. She loves you, you know? Take good care of her for me." Kikyo looked in Inuyasha's direction and smiled. Inuyasha looked at her in shock.

"You knew I was here? How? I thought you were supposed to forget about me? Why did't you say anything?"

"Inuyasha, would it have mattered? I have not forgotten yet because you haven't decided yet. I won't forget until after you tell my soul you want me here and Kagome with you. I believe that would make everyone happy Inuyasha. She wanted to stay Inuyasha, she wanted a hanyou, but because she came from a different time, she couldn't have you. The only other way she would have stayed was if you had asked her to, but you never did. I only wanted half of you Inuyasha, your human half. I understand now that we didn't have love between us, we had a shared our loneliness with each other. What you and Kagome have, now that's love. You were made for her and she, you. Now go and get her back." With a nod he left, down the well for the last time.

When he returned to the battlefield, he went up to both Kikyo and Kagome's soul, grabbed Kagome's hand and said loud enough for anyone listening to hear. "My miko is my Kagome. I chose Kagome." With that said, Kikyo disappeared again and the soul went back into Kagome's body. Kagome's eyes began to flutter open and when they did, Inuyasha kissed each of them closed again.

"Have I gone to Heaven, or is this Hell, where I'll get any pleasure I want and then have my heart torn out?" a confused and tired Kagome asked.

"Neither. You're home Kagome." The couple smiled at the remark and Kagome nodded her head.

"Home." By now most of Inuyasha's wounds had healed and so he was strong enough to carry Kagome back to the village. When they both arrived, everyone close to them tackled them, yes even Kouga and Ayame. Everyone was crying and thankful that both he and Kagome were all right, all of them at some point of the night thought Inuyasha had committed suicide to follow Kagome. Kagome hugged each and every one of them, hugging Shippo the hardest.

"See? I didn't break my promise Shippo, and it's all thanks to Inuyasha. He saved me, just like all the other times."

"Ya. I knew he would Kagome-okaa." They had told the group what had happened after they had left, not leaving out anything important. Kagome listened intently as Inuyasha told them about seeing Kikyo's future. She was happy for the older miko; she had everything she could ever want and more. But Kagome was even happier that Inuyasha had chosen her. Not Kikyo. Her. Kagome. It was only after the story did Kaede ushered everyone into his or her respective beds for much needed rest. Unbeknownst to the old miko though, Inuyasha had quietly gotten out of his bed and gone over to Kagome's. He shook gently to wake her up and carried her outside and to the Goshinboku. There, he jumped up into the ancient tree and sat Kagome in his lap.

"Kagome?"

"Ungh yeah, Inuyasha?"

"About what you said earlier, at the battlefield…"

"Yes? What about it? This is my home now. Isn't it?"

"No not that baka, the other thing, before you…ano…fell unconscious…"

"Oh…that…"

"I never did get to reply." Kagome was nervous now. What was he going to say? Was he going to reject her, even after choosing her over Kikyo? All questions ceased when Inuyasha's mouth connected with hers in a gentle caress, a loving caress. When he broke the kiss, Inuyasha moved his mouth next to Kagome's ear, noting she was red. "Watashi ai anata, Kagome. With every fibre in my body." Kagome smiled and went to initiate another kiss, this time a more passionate one. When neither could no longer breathe, the hesitantly moved apart, gasping for air. Kagome rested her forehead on Inuyasha's, still smiling.

"I've finally found it Inuyasha." Confused, Inuyasha stared at her, hoping she would finish her own sentence for once. After about two minutes, it seemed as if this wasn't going to be the case.

"Found what?"

"I found out where this place is." Inuyasha was even more confused than before.

"What do you mean by that? You should know where you are, this is where you set me free, the Goshinboku." Kagome giggled.

"No silly, that's not what I meant." Still confused, Inuyasha tilted his head to the side and gave her the most adorable puppy face she had ever seen, hoping she would un-confuse him. She just giggled again. "Here." Kagome kissed Inuyasha's nose. "Is where." Then his left cheek, "I." Then she moved to his right cheek. "Belong." Finally, she finished off by giving Inuyasha another passionate kiss, but this time a bit of a shorter one.

"Keh. Of course this is where you belong. You have always belonged right by my side." Inuyasha stared down at Kagome with so much love; all she could do was smile. She kissed him one last time before they both turned their attention to the stars and then onto the world of dreams. They had finally found where they belonged: with each other.

The End

* * *

A/N 

And there you go. That was my one-shot. Reply me if you want and tell me what you think of this one. Lol it's 12:23 on a Sunday night and I'm pooped. I just spent the past hour and a half trying to finish this up for posting. You better LOVE it, or I'm not staying up to finish anything ever again! Anyways, reply, flame me if you want, just let me go rest now.

Sayonara Minna!

Adina-chan


End file.
